My Deer
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: Kai seorang pemilik tempat persewaan hybrid menyewakan hybrid kesayangannya pada hyungnya XiuMin. LuMin, LuKai, HanKai, slight HunKai. BDSM ga jadi. One Shoot


Namja manis itu menggiring hybridnya masuk ke depan pintu sebuah kamar. Hybrid rusa itu memandang majikannya meminta penjelasan. Namja manis yang merupakan majikan si hybrid itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu takut rusaku, kau tentu tau apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?" tanya namja manis bernama Kai itu.

Hybrid itu melengos. "Tapi master, aku tak ingin-"

"Sst, rusaku yang tampan, kali ini aku akan menemanimu" bisik Kai meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir LuHan si hybrid.

"A-apa maksud master?" tanya LuHan kaget.

"Kukuku masa kau tidak mengerti sayang?" tanya Kai mengusap tanduk LuHan. Didekatkannya wajahnya hingga tepat berada di depan wajah LuHan. "Kali ini orang yang menyewamu seorang sadistic, juga sedikit masochic sih." wajah LuHan menegang medengarnya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan ia tidak membunuh hybrid kesayanganku" Kai memainkan telinga rusa LuHan.

"Apa master juga ikut masuk?" tanya LuHan ragu.

Kai mengangguk kecil. "Sudah kubilang aku ingin mengawasimu" ujar Kai mengelus leher LuHan.

LuHan terdiam lama. "Tidak baik membuat pelanggan menunggu Han" desah Kai di telingga LuHan.

LuHan menggelinjang geli. "Baiklah master" jawab LuHan.

Kai tersenyum atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Ayo masuk" tanpa mengetuk pintu Kai lamenyeret LuHan masuk ke kamar dengan nomer 365 itu.

"Angh... Ouh~" desahan langsung menyambut pendengaran mereka. LuHan menatap tak percaya pada namja yang berada di ranjang, namja itu tengah memaikan juniornya sementara tangan satunya sibuk meng in out kan dildo besar yang bersarang di hole merahnya.

"Kaih kenapah kau lamah sekali heh~ ah~ mana pesanankuh~" ujar namja itu memandang sengit Kai.

Kai terkekeh. "Sabarlah sedikit hyung, aku ada sedikit urusan tadi"

"Aku tidak peduli, mana partnerku?" tanya namja itu dingin. Dilepasnya dildo yang menancap di holenya.

LuHan memasang wajah dinginnya. Ia tau partnernya kali ini bukan level biasa. LuHan maju selangkah melihat kode dari sang master. "Aku partnermu malam ini" ujar LuHan.

"XiuMin hyung, dia yang terbaik untukmu" Kai menepuk bahu tegap LuHan.

Xiumin menatap LuHan remeh. "Rusa? Kukira kau akan memberikanku seekor srigala" sindir XiuMin.

Kai terkekeh. "Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya dulu? Aku tidak pernah salah mendidik hybrid-hybrid di sini" ujar Kai.

XiuMin tersenyum miring. Dengan langkah gemulai XiuMin menghampiri LuHan. "Benarkah?" tanya XiuMin entah pada siapa. Telunjuknya menyusuri pelipis LuHan lalu turun ke dagu. "Cukup tampan" gumam XiuMin. Jemarinya turun merayapi dada dan perut LuHan yang masih terbalutkan kaos hitam. "Sexy" gumam XiuMin lagi.

Kai menyeringai melihatnya. Sepertinya hyungnya kali ini akan terpuaskan. "Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Kai.

XiuMin terkekeh. Tanganya turun membelai junior LuHan. "Hem besar juga" gumam XiuMin senang. XiuMin meremas keras junior LuHan membuat sang empunya meringis tertahan. XiuMin memandang puas ekspresi LuHan barusan. "Tapi apa benda ini tahan lama?" tanya XiuMin masih saja meremas-remas junior LuHan.

Luhan menatap sengit XiuMin. "Apa anda meremehkanku?" tanya LuHan berbahaya.

XiuMin terkekeh sementara Kai diam. Apa ia barusan salah dengar, nada bicara LuHan tidak seperti biasanya.

XiuMin tersenyum. "Aku tidak meremehkanmu sayang, hanya sedikit meragukan seekor rusa kecil sepertimu" ujar XiuMin meremehkan.

"Eng hyung, sepertinya aku harus memberimu tambahan... LuHan itu sangat-"

Bruk

Kai menatap tak percaya LuHan yang langsung melumat kasar bibir XiuMin setelah membantingnya ke tembok terdekat. "Agresif" lanjut Kai.

"Emh" leguh XiuMin saat LuHan dengan kasar mengobrak abrik gua hangatnya. XiuMin tak mau kalah, meskipun ia uke ia mencoba untuk mendominasi LuHan.

"Akh!" jerit XiuMin saat LuHan menggit lidahnya. LuHan menyesap cairan merah yang keluar dari lidah XiuMin.

Kai mendelik tak percaya. "Lebih baik aku duduk saja" gumam Kai memilih duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya mengabaikan adegan panas LuMin.

LuHan menarik XiuMin ke ranjang. Dubantingnya tubuh itu lalu ditindihnya. XiuMin tak terima, keduanya saling bergulung-gulung di ranjang mencoba untuk mendominasi.

Bruk

Cklek

LuHan memandang tak percaya borgol yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya. XiuMin terkekeh. "Kau tau aku seorang sadistic? Aku hobi menggunakan sex toys loh" ujar XiuMin.

"Ya, aku tau dari master Kai" jawab LuHan.

"Ow-ow master ya?" tanya XiuMin melirik Kai. XiuMin kembali menatap LuHan dalam. XiuMin menggigit leher Kai kuat-kuat membuat LuHan berteriak kesakitan. Kai yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget. Manik kelamnya memandang LuHan kawathir.

XiuMin melepas sabuk yang dikenakan LuHan. Dicambuknya beberapa kali dada dan perut LuHan membuat beberapa bekas kemerahan yang nampak sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Kau benar-benar sadistic" ujar LuHan tajam.

MinSeok terkekeh. "Ini belum intinya slave" bisik XiuMin. Diremasnya keras junior LuHan membuat LuHan lagi-lagi menggerang kesakitan. XiuMin membuka kasar celana LuHan. Maniknya berbinar melihat junior besar itu terpampang nyata di hadapannya. XiuMin buru-buru meraup junior itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Kai menatap lapar tubuh LuHan. Tanpa disadarinya juniornya juga mulai bangkit. XiuMin menyadari adiknya juga tengah kelaparan langsung melepaskan kulumannya. "Mau ikut bergabung adikku?" tawar XiuMin.

Kai langsung menghampiri keduanya. "Dengan senang hati hyung" jawab Kai langaung melepaskan semua pakaiannya. LuHan memandang horror masternya yang sudah berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Buka mulutmu Han" perintah Kai. LuHan tanpa ragu membuka mulutnya karena ia tau ia tak akan bisa menolak perintah master Kai. Kai langsung memasukan juniornya ke mulut LuHan. Jemarinya terus mencengkram erat helaian pirang LuHan.

"Oh LuHan ini nikmat ah~" desah Kai tak karuan.

XiuMin kesal mendengarnya. Tanpa LuKai sadari ia menyiapkan sebuah egg vibrator berukuran cukup besar. Tanpa aba-aba dinasukannya vibrator itu ke lubang Kai.

"ARGHH HYUNG!" teriak Kai kesakitan. LuHan menggeram kesal pada XiuMin, makin cepat dikulumnya junior Kai mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit masternya.

XiuMin tertawa. Kembali dimasukkannya junior besar LuHan ke dalam mulutnya.

LuHan diam-diam melepas borgolnya. Dengan cepat ia membalik keadaan dengan mengungkung XiuMin di bawahnya. XiuMin kaget tanpa sempat menyadari kalau kedua tanganya telah di borgol LuHan. Ia meruntuki tak melepas kunci dari borgol sehingga LuHan bisa dengan mudahnya melepaskan diri.

LuHan memandang masternya yang terrenggah-enggah di lantai. LuHan menghampiri masternya. " master maaf" Ujar LuHan tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa engh" jawab Kai setengah mendesah. Getaran vibrator dalam hole Kai sama sekali tak membantu Kai.

LuHan menghela nafas pelan. "Maaf master, tapi aku harus mengurusnya dulu" ujar LuHan melirik XiuMin malas.

Kai hanya mengangguk. LuHan menghampiri XiuMin dilumatnya bibir kucing itu tanpa henti. Tanpa sepengetahuan XiuMin ia memasang cock ring membuat XiuMin berteriak tanpa henti.

LuHan menyeringai puas melihat wajah sexy XiuMin. Tanpa peduli teriakan XiuMin ia membuat goresan di sepanjang tubuh XiuMin dengan ujung- ujung tanduknya. "Kau sadistic kan?" tanya LuHan tersenyum miring.

"Ah~!" desah Kai, ternyata ia sudah sampai rupanya.

LuHan menyeringai melihat dua uke manis tergeletak tak berdaya di dekatnya. LuHan langsung memasang nipple masangger dan gag ball pada XiuMin disetelnya menjadi level max. XiuMin memberontak saat LuHan hendak memasangkan blind flood padanya.

LuHan terkekeh. "Hampir sempurna" gumamnya. LuHan langsung berlari mengambil sebuah selang plastik berdiameter lima senti dan seteko penuh air dingin.

Kai menatap LuHan heran. Ia menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan hybridnya itu pada hyungnya. "Nikmati saja ne" LuHan menepuk pipi XiuMin.

XiuMin ketakutan. Ia mulai tak bisa mengimbangi permainan LuHan. "Ergh!" XiuMin menggigit gag bal merah itu keras saat merasakan ujung selang itu menerobos masuk ke dalam holenya.

XiuMin menggerang saat sensasi dingin air memasuki tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa mual kembung dan kebas. XiuMin belum pernah merasakan sensasi bercinta yang seperti ini.

LuHan tertawa saat melihat perut XiuMin sedikit membuncit karena terisi air. LuHan beralih mengambil vibrator yang telah disiapkannya. Perlahan digantinya ujung selang itu dengan vibrator supaya airnya tidak keluar.

LuHan menyalakan vibrator itu maksimum membuat air dalam perut XiuMin bergerak tak teratur. XiuMin berteriak merasakan perutnya sungguh mual.

Kai menatap ngeri LuHan. Ia tak percaya hybrid kesayanganya itu bisa berlaku sedemikian liar. LuHan menatap Kai dalam membuat Kai takut. Kai tak percaya hybrid yang biasanya berada di bawah kendalinya kini malah mengendalikannya. LuHan menghampiri Kai yang masih saja bersimpuh di lantai.

LuHan mengamati kalung lonceng yang mengikat leher Kai. Kalung itu nampak indah membuat Kai nampak seperti seekor kucing yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan. LuHan menggenggam kalung itu.

Kai terlonjak ketakutan. "L-luhan jangan" mohon Kai.

LuHan menggeleng pelan. "Tanpa kalung ini kau bukan masterku" ujar LuHan rendah. Kai menggigil ketakutan mendengarnya. "Maaf master, aku bukan slavemu lagi" LuHan menarik kalung itu hingga lepas dari Kai.

Kai memandang LuHan takut. Menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan oleh rusa jantan di hadapannya. "Kau tak bisa menyuruhku berhenti master" LuHan langsung membalikan tubuh Kai. Dikeluarkannya vibrator itu membuat Kai mendesah lega namun tak lama kemudian kembali menjerit saat merasakan junior LuHan langsung menggenjot brutal holenya.

Berkali-kali LuHan menggeram keenalan tak mempedulikan wajah dan tubuh masternya sudah basah kuyup. Berkali-kali pula Kai berteriak dan mendesah liar saat titik kenikmatannya ditumbuk brutal oleh junior LuHan.

"LUHAN!" teriak Kai saat badai kenikmatan melandanya.

"Master" geram LuHan saat ia mencapai puncaknya.

LuHan langsung melepas kontak mereka membuat Kai jatuh tersungkur di lantai. LuHan tersenyum puas melihat cairannya merembes menuruni paha Kai. LuHan melihat kalung lonceng Kai. Ia menyeringai hebat membuat Kai ketakutan. "A-apa yang kau pikirkan? Kalung itu hanya berguna bagi hybrid" ujar Kai melihat LuHan memakai kalung itu.

LuHan tersenyum. Dipasangnya kembali sex toys itu pada Kai, mulai dari vibrator sampai cock ring pun dipasang olehnya. LuHan berjalan ke pintu. Dilongokannya kepalanya mencari orang.

"Oh SeHun!" panggil LuHan.

SeHun si hybrid rubah itu langasung menghampiri LuHan. "Ada apa hyung?" tanya SeHun heran. Tidak biasanya LuHan yang terkenal sombong di kalangan hybrid mau memanggil sesama hybrid mengingat ia amat dekat dengan master Kai.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu" ujar LuHan membuat SeHun menyerit heran. "Sudah ayo ikut" LuHan menarik SeHun masuk.

SeHun terbengong melihat betapa berantakannya kamar ini. Maniknya membulat melihat Kai menggeliat tak jelas di lantai. "Master Kai" seru SeHun langsung menghampiri Kai.

Kai menatap SeHun sayu. "SeHunh~" desah Kai mencengkram erat bahu SeHun.

SeHun bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Kai tersiksa oleh semua sex toys itu. Tapi ia tak bisa melepasnya jika ia belum mendapat perintah dari Kai. "SeHun emh" tubuh Kai bergetar hebat. Sepertinya ia hampir tiba.

SeHun memandang heran cairan putih yang merembes dari hole Kai. "Apa? Aku baru saja selesai denganya" ujar LuHan menjawab kebingungan SeHun. SeHun menatap LuHan sengit. LuHan menyeringai kecil, digoyang-goyangkannya lehernya membuat suara denting lonceng itu membius SeHun. "Lakukan sex dengan master Kai, Oh SeHun" perintah LuHan bagai perintah mutlak bagi SeHun.

SeHun mengangguk patuh. "Baik master Lu" jawab SeHun langsung membawa Kai keluar tanpa mempedulikan makian dan teriakan Kai yang ditunjukan untuknya maupun LuHan.

LuHan menyeringai begitu mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup. Dipandangnya XiuMin yang sedari tadi menggeliat tak jelas. "Tinggal mengurusmu" gumam LuHan senang.

Dihampirinya XiuMin yang sudah tergolek pasrah di ranjang. "Masih mau bermain dengan seekor rusa hem?" tanya LuHan meremas kencang junior XiuMin membuat sang empunya berteriak kencang.

XiuMin menghempaskan kepalanya ke ranjang saat keinginan untuk keluar melandanya. LuHan terkekeh. "Mau keluar eoh?" tanya LuHan menyentil junior XiuMin.

"Ermh!" teriakkan XiuMin terendam saat LuHan mencabut paksa vibrator itu membuat air dalam tubuhnya ke luar seketika.

LuHan langsung memasukan juniornya tanpa peduli teriakan XiuMin. XiuMin menggeliat kesakitan. Air mata lolos dari maniknya membuat kain hitam itu basah.

LuHan tertawa kecil. Diraupnya salah satu niple XiuMun sementara yang satunya dimainkan oleh tangannya. LuHan menghisap beberapa titik di leher dan dada XiuMin membuat XiuMin menggerang keenakan.

LuHan menggenjot brutal hole merah itu. Nafasnya memburu merasakan betapa sempitnya XiuMin. "Erm kau sangat sempit~ oh ini sangat nikmat ah~" desah LuHan tak karuan.

XiuMin terus saja mendesah. Jun0ior besar LuHan tak meleset sedikitpun dari prostatnya membuat semua rangsangan itu terasa amat nikmat namun juga menyakitkan. XiuMin kembali berteriak saat ia kembali orgasme kering.

Luhan melepas gag ball XiuMin membuat desahan, erangan dan rintihan lepas dari bibir kucing itu. LuHan merendahkan tubuhnya dilumatnya telinga XiuMin. "Mendesahlah untukku" bisik LuHan serak.

XiuMin mendesah keras. Ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sampai tenggorokannya terasa sakit. LuHan tersenyum, dilepasnya borgol XiuMin. Ia tau XiuMin tak akan bisa melakukan apapun sekarang. Lengan XiuMin beralih memeluk leher LuHan.

"Ahh~ ahh~ cock ring~ lepash~" desah XiuMin.

LuHan menyeringai. "Tidak sampai aku keluar" jawab LuHan makin kencang menggenjot XiuMin.

XiuMin berteriak kesakitan. Sebersit rasa iba muncul di hati LuHan. LuHan membuka ikatan blind flood XiuMin. XiuMin mengerjabkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang maauk ke retinanya.

"Memohonlah" ujar LuHan membuat XiuMin senang. "Tapi tanpa desahan di setiap katanya" ujar LuHan membuat senyum XiuMin langsung hilang.

"Akuh tak bisa emh~" desah XiuMin.

"Teruslah mencoba atau kau mau orgasme kering terus" ujar LuHan dingin.

"Kumohon emh-"

"Ulangi"

"Emh LuHanh~"

"Ulangi"

XiuMin mendecak kesal. Memohon tanpa mendesah itu sangat tak mungkin sekarang. Sebersit ide gila terlintas di otaknya. XiuMin menimbanh-nimbang apakah harus melakukannya atau tidak. "Master Luh~ kumohon, lepashkan~" desah XiuMin.

LuHan menghentikan gerakannya. XiuMin tersenyum menggoda. "Lepaskan cock ringnya master. Setelah itu tunggangi aku sampai kau puash~" rayu XiuMin.

LuHan berpikir. LuHan tersenyum kecil. "Kupegang janjimu" bisik LuHan langsung melepas cick ring itu membuat sperma XiuMib langsung menyembur membasahi tubuhnya bahkan wajahnya.

"Ahh~!" desah XiuMin lega.

LuHan terkekeh melihat junior XiuMin masih menyemburkan laharnya. LuHan menunggu hingga lahar itu benar-benar berhenti mengalir. LuHan menjepit niple XiuMin membuat ia yang nyaris tertidur langasung terbangun. "Saatnya menepati janjimu tuan Kim" ujar LuHan langsung menggenjot XiuMin lagi membuat XiuMin terus saja mendesah semalaman.

*skip at morning*

*HunKai side*

Kai menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Maniknya membulat sempurna melihat SeHun tertidur dengan nyamannya di hadapannya. Kai menundukan kepalanya menyadari apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Betapa lembutnya perlakuan SeHun padanya, berbanding terbalik dengan LuHan yang memperlakukannya amat kasar.

Kai memerah menyadari junior SeHun masih tertanam sempurna di holenya. "Emh" SeHun terbangun. Ia langsung kelabakan melihat Kai di hadapannya. Ia lebih kelabakan lagi saat menyadari tubuh mereka masih bersatu. SeHun bersingsut mundur mencoba melepaskan tubuh mereka.

Grep

Kai mendekap erat pinggul SeHun. Mengunci seluruh pergerakan SeHun. "M-master"

Kai menatap SeHun memohon. "Biarkan saja Hun, hangat" ujar Kai.

SeHun mengangguk patuh. "Master maaf, pasti sakit sekali" lirih SeHun.

Kai menggeleng. "Ini bukan salahmu, ini salah LuHan" jawab Kai membuat SeHun makin menunduk. "Kau yang termuda di sini. Belum pernah ada yang menyewamu kan?" tanya Kai membuat SeHun makin dalam tersenyum melihat rona merah di pipi SeHun.

"Lebih tepatnya master tak pernah mengijinkanku di sewa" jawab SeHun jujur. Sebenarnya ada begitu banyak orang yang ingin menyewa SeHun dengan harga fantastic. Namun entah mengapa Kai tak pernah mengijinkan mereka menyewa SeHun barang satu jam saja.

Kai mengangguk membenarkan. "Jadi ini yang pertama?" tanya Kai.

SeHun mengangguk. "Terimakasih sudah menjadikanku yang pertama" ujar Kai tulus. SeHun kembali mengangguk.

Ddrt-ddrt

Kai menoleh mencoba mencari asal getaran itu. "SeHun ponselmu" ujar Kai menyadari suara itu berasal dari ponsel SeHun. SeHun buru-buru mengambilnya. Maniknya membulat membaca isi pesan yang masuk.

"M-master ini" SeHun menyodorkan ponselnya pada Kai.

From : Deer LuHan

Subject : nae saeng babo JongIn

Massage : apa ini benar hybrid yang membawa si babo JongIn semalam? Kalau iya tolong berikan pesan ini padanya. Dari hyungmu Kim MinSeok. Hei kubeli hybrid ini. Berapa harganya? Oh kau tak perlu memberi diskon sayang. Dia benar-benar memuaskanku semalam hingga aku tak bisa bergerak sekarang. Kudengar ia kesayanganmu. Berati kau harus mencari hybrid lain sebagai gantinya karena sekarang kami dalam perjalanan menuju Jepang. Untuk masalah uang tenang saja nanti aku transfer. Sudah ya, aku sudah tidak sabar melakukan sex di bawah guguran sakura nanti ^.^

Kai ikut membulatkan matanya setelah membacanya. "Hyungku sudah gila rupanya" gumam Kai nelangsa. Kai menatap SeHun dalam.

SeHun yang ditatap sedemikian dalam oleh sang master hanya mampu mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa master?" tanya SeHun.

Kai menyeringai. "Mau jadi hybrid kesayanganku?" tanya Kai menggoda.

"Eh?"

-End-

.

.

.

Ff gila lain yg tiba-tiba muncul di otak. Gara-gara lihat rusa di tv. Rusanya gagah bgt malah jadi kepikiran Luge

Ngga hot ya? Iya aku juga tau ini gagal bgt ncnya -_-

Apalagi sok-sokkan bdsm lagi.

Kayaknya aku anti mainstream bgt ya? Kebanyakan ffku uke nakal semua. Padahal kan biasanya uke manis cimit-cimit gitu -_-

Terus ni ff lagi. Masa semenya yang hybrid. Kan biasanya ukenya yang hybrid kucing ato kelinci sexy gitu. Walau ujung-ujungnya ukenya juga yang tersiksa sih.

.

.

.

Oh ya aku mau konfirmasi aja soal ffku bad boy and innoncnet girl.

Sebenernya ff itu udah aku rate m tp kok munculnya t, aku juga nga tau. Dan parahnya aku baru sadar saat udh byk yg baca.

Oh ya itu ff end ya. Bukan tbc.

Aku lebih bisa bkin one shoot dari pada chapterd.

Maaf kalau ngga nyaman dan merasa terjebak tu ff.

.

.

.

^Review plis^


End file.
